


May I Have This Dance?

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Dancing, M/M, Multi, Pining, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Tumblr Prompt, by dancing with him lmao, hinata misses kags and oikawa comforts him, implied iwaoi, implied kagehina, oikawa is very protective of the smol baby birb, platonic oihina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: “Now, who could possibly leave a beautiful face like that all alone tonight?”Without taking his chin out of his hands, Hinata looked up, his eyes widening in surprise.“Oikawa-san!”~or~Hinata misses his boyfriend, and Oikawa is a good friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ive_been_losing_sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ive_been_losing_sleep/gifts).



> this was based off a tumblr prompt that my lovely namesake sent me!! (I love Sage so much) I kinda liked how it turned out so I figured I'd post it here too because why the heck not bury me deeper into more one-shots instead of finishing my fucking multi-chaptered fics :))))
> 
> writing oihina reminds me that I really should get back to "the king, his prince, and the sun"....boy i got some shIT to do…

 

 

 

 

Hinata bounced his leg under the table, watching the other students pair off onto the dance floor. He grinned broadly at them, gasping at how pretty everyone looked. Dances at university where never a common thing. The seniors had wanted to do something for the school with all their class money from fundraising through the years, something spectacular and new. A dance was the perfect send off.

Hinata watched upperclassmen take their dates by the hand and lead them out on to the dance floor, glowing with happiness. He watched sophomore boys from his grade get dragged out to dance by girls in pretty dresses, pretending to dig in their heels, only to sweep the girls off their feet and dance with them beautifully. He watched students from the grade below him shyly approach each other, approach the precipice and peer over the edge, taking the deep breath before the plunge, and tipping themselves over into the land of possibility, or the pits of rejection.

Hinata watched it all with a smile, but his leg still bounced up and down under the table, and his fingers were curled into the napkin on his lap.

He’d come to the dance alone, and he had no one to be with tonight.

Hinata checked his phone for probably the hundredth time in the past five minutes. Nothing. He hadn’t heard from Yamaguchi or Tsukishima, Yachi was busy with her babysitting job, and Kageyama was…

Hinata’s fingers clawed tighter into the napkin.

Kageyama was too far away anyway. So far away. So fucking far away.

Hinata sighed, letting out a shaky breath. He released the napkin from his grip, tossing it onto his plate. He let his head sink down into his hands with a groan, and he shook his head slowly, side to side. What was wrong with him? He and Kageyama weren’t even dating—technically—officially—by-anyone’s-records-not-that-he-was-keeping-track.

Hinata sighed again.

“Now, who could possibly leave a beautiful face like that all alone tonight?”

Without taking his chin out of his hands, Hinata looked up, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Oikawa-san!”

Oikawa smiled down at Hinata, giving him a peace sign. “Yo, Chibi-chan.”

“Oi! Don’t call me that!” Hinata squawked, but he smiled, and he was already lifting his head, his eyes sparkling. He’d become good friends with Oikawa during his first two years at university, and Oikawa always knew how to cheer Hinata up when he was feeling blue.

Dressed in a slimming white tuxedo, Oikawa cut an dashing figure amongst the sea of dark suits and black pants the rest of the boys wore on the dance floor. He never did anything half-assed, and by god he would go to the dance of his last year at uni in a white tux or not at all. He drew the attention of every lovely girl in the room, their starlit, dazzled eyes enthralled by his lashes and soft curls of brown hair falling like angel locks around his face. He drew the attention of some boys too, who looked him up and down, either sizing him up or trying to figure him out, for his entire being gave off a cold aura, one that invited you to look, but not touch. Girls and boys alike across the room who were studying Oikawa’s movement were shocked to see the barrier of icy indifference shatter when he approached Hinata, his step taking a little more bounce, his arms swinging by his side, his eyes alight with mischief. Oikawa, beautiful and proud and powerful, looked… _happy_. Playful, even.

Oikawa knelt down in front of Hinata, ruffling Hinata’s hair and making the younger boy giggle. Oikawa’s sharp eyes saw the amazed faces around him, and he almost wanted to laugh at them. He wasn’t doing this for them, he wanted to say. He was doing it because every damn person in this room should see nothing less than the brilliant smile Hinata gave off, even if none of them deserved to see its glow. How he wished to tell them that, to shout it from the stage where the band played, grabbing their microphone and singing to the crowd, _Look at him, you think I’m beautiful, you haven’t seen anything yet._

“Come on, Hinata,” Oikawa said standing. “Let’s get you up out of the blues.”

Hinata sighed, crossing his arms. “I’m not ‘in the blues,’ Oikawa-san,” he pouted. “I just didn’t have anyone to come with me tonight, and I miss—” He paused, and he lowered his eyes. “I mean, it’s nothing. I’m fine, you should go enjoy the dance.”

Oikawa looked out over the floor. The music had changed, and people were pairing off again. A new slow dance was about to begin. Oikawa grinned, and he squatted down in front of Hinata again.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, fluttering those beautiful lashes at Hinata.

Hinata, perhaps the only person in the room who was immune to those lashes, rolled his eyes, but he giggled again, and held out his hand daintily, allowing Oikawa to take it. They both ignored the looks and whispers behind hands from the students around them as they strolled hand-in-hand to the center of the dance floor. Oikawa placed a hand on Hinata’s waist, and Hinata touched Oikawa’s shoulder; they slipped their free hands together. Hinata grinned up at Oikawa, and Oikawa smirked back.

Then they were off.

The band was playing something slow and sweet, a violin cutting through the soft _thrum_ of the bass drums and the low melody of the guitar. The band was good, and the music was beautiful, and Oikawa and Hinata found their bodies moving like they’d been born to this song. They cut across the floor, Oikawa’s tux tails swishing behind him, Hinata’s hair shimmering in the flashing strobe lights from the stage. Oikawa spun Hinata under one arm, laughing. Hinata grinned as he twirled, then slipped right back into Oikawa’s arms and they were off again.

Other couples had to move out of the way. Most of them were standing around the dance floor, pairs of people swaying back and forth, rooted to one spot. But Oikawa and Hinata were unhinged, they were fire spreading free from the center, they were everywhere at once, their bodies moving across the floor like they’d rehearsed this for months.

Oikawa led Hinata back to the center, and Hinata spun around him, sliding his feet with all the practiced ease his athletic agility allowed. Oikawa’s smile was earth-shattering. Girls had their phones out, taking pictures and videos. Boys were pointing at the two dancers, wondering how either of them knew how to move like that. The band played on, feeling the energy Hinata and Oikawa gave off from the floor, and not wanting the dance to end just yet.

Finally, however, the last note pealed out across the hall, and Oikawa and Hinata came together, Oikawa sliding his hand down Hinata’s back while Hinata leaned over, and they ended in a dip so perfect it could have been called art, if Hinata wasn’t laughing and sticking his leg dramatically in the air, and Oikawa wasn’t grinning and sticking his tongue out at Hinata.

They straightened, and Hinata leapt at Oikawa, pulling him into a tight embrace at the same moment the room exploded into applause. The crowd screamed and cried, cheering for the two amazing dancers. Hinata buried his blushing face into Oikawa’s chest, laughing and crying at the same time. Oikawa only smiled, patting Hinata’s head, his eyes calmly sweeping over the room, holding everyone in his gaze, as if to tell them, _You see? He deserves better than to sit alone at a table. Remember that, when I’m gone._

Oikawa finally peeled Hinata away from him and led him gently back to the table. He got Hinata a water, politely thanking and declining some girls who begged him to dance with them.

Oikawa collapsed into the chair next to Hinata.

Hinata sipped his water, still sniffing slightly. In the last moments, emotion had certainly caught up with him. Oikawa hummed along to the band's next song, watching the other students as they drifted away back to their own partners and friends. His arm was draped casually around the back of Hinata’s chair, but the warning was clear: stay away for now, let us have a moment.

Hinata rubbed the back of his hand into his eye, and he sniffed. He took another sip of the water, then put it down on the table. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. He leaned back in his chair, felt Oikawa’s arm, and slid closer to him, shifting in his seat to lean against Oikawa’s side. Oikawa smiled down at him, still humming the song, then went back to watching the room, eyes calm and clear.

“I miss him, Oikawa-san,” Hinata said after a moment.

Oikawa could barely hear over the music, but he still knew what Hinata had said. He’d been waiting for him to say it.

He leaned down and nuzzled his lips over Hinata’s hair, resting his cheek on the top of Hinata’s fluffy head. “I know you do, Hinata,” he said gently. “But Tobio-chan will come back, don’t worry. He’s not gone for good, just for a little while. That’s how I get myself through every day without Hajime. I tell myself, ‘Self! Iwa-chan’s not dead! He’s just not here!’”

Hinata laughed, and Oikawa smiled again. Hinata settled back against Oikawa’s chest, closing his eyes, and humming along with the deep _thrum_ in Oikawa’s chest as he hummed too.

“Iwaizumi-san’s really lucky to have you, Oikawa-san,” Hinata said after a moment.

“And Tobio-chan’s lucky to have you, Shoyou,” Oikawa said with a smile he pressed into Hinata’s hair.

Hinata hummed happily, and the two of them relaxed into their chairs, their bodies curled around each other amidst the chaos of the dance.

They were safe.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*
> 
> find me at legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com yeee boy


End file.
